


Tangled

by RedBirdBella



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Making Up, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBirdBella/pseuds/RedBirdBella
Summary: They are there own brand of affectionate and somehow that works. Clint and. Natashas messed up post mission rituals as told by theyre doctor. Please read the tags before reading.





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet i put together over one day. It might turn into a series possibly but i do have to rewrite collide at some point. Anyway enjoy! Feedback always welcome.

Tangles. That's all they were, the dark duvet less sheet wrapped around them both.

There's no way of telling where Clint ends, and Natasha begins. 

Limbs thrown together. Hands in hair, feet tangled together, lips on scars. 

Natasha pulls me in pressing a soft peck to my lips. It used to scare me, but it doesn't anymore, I'm her doctor, she trusts me. It’s a thank you, I guess. 

It’s a ritual, two wild animals bonding, two broken souls claiming each other getting off the scent of the outside world. 

She'd never really understood affection, Clint would say if I questioned him about it later, about where the line was drawn between friend and lovers in this mess in the sheets, that it was all a result of a child being desensitised to sex but not intimacy. 

They could act like lovers because it came easy to her where other forms of intimacy didn't. It was simply an act of replacing one with the other. Its better now Clint would recall grim smile on his face, at least she wasn't trying to get in his pants after every nice thing he did. 

I had witnessed that too, the clumsy and awkward attempts at seduction. Watching her grind against Clint kissing him, with a total misunderstanding of what she was doing. That it wasn't a fair trade, his affection didn't require that. He had got good at simply making sure she missed his lips and got his cheek then pull her into a short hug before walking away. 

Natasha had always been the more confrontational of the two, Clint just happy to observe from a distance. He needed this too. 

This affection even he can’t deny. Bold and in your face. A little rough, scrambling and scrabbling, gripping each other like the world depended on it. In a way theirs did.

Natasha brushes my jaw line, head drooped to one side letting out a sharp breath when Clint’s arms wrap tightly round her waist. She leans into him and he lets her go. It looks choreographed like an act, or dance or like them sparring. The line between fighting and affection had always been blurred for the two of them. 

She presses another soft kiss to my forehead and turns her attention to him, expression blank. 

I wonder who else they do this with, there must be others but I can’t imagine Agents Coulson or Fury being part of these assassins game. Twisting and turning between scuffling and sentiment, children play-acting at a relationship.

Natasha’s laying on top of Clint down pinning his arms down with there entwined hands. My pager goes, I have to leave, the pair look at me, and with a smile from Clint and nod from Natasha, confirm its OK for me to go. 

I back out slowly ruining these moments could- and have- caused all hell to break loose. 

Natasha’s hair is in her face now, Clint’s blown it there if the smug look on his face is anything to go by. She pushes his hands further into the mattress as she flips away the intruding red curls. He must take advantage of her distraction as the movement of her being flipped back on the mattress catches my eye. I straighten my collar, hoping Clint hasn’t crossed the line. The landing wasn’t clean, they’re half off half on top of each other. Natasha huffs. 

Here we go, he’s taken it too far this time- but- but she just wraps her arms around him to pull herself to a more comfortable position. Clint leans up a kisses her cheek and she settles next to him. I have to strain to keep the opening the door as quiet as possible. My pagers red light blinks at me but I allow myself once last look.

Clint’s pulling a face no doubt the result of snuggling into Natasha’s red hair and it ending up in where its not wanted. Its in his mouth if the way he’s fiddling with his tongue is anything to go by. He’s quickly finished fussing however pout as he looks up at her drawing a giggle from Natasha. 

I leave then. 

They’re happy now, whatever they were, if anything had changed. Friends or lovers or what ever the hell landed in between. The battle for each other had been won. They’d found what they were fighting to find. Sleep would follow next and this little score between the soulmates would be settled for now. 


End file.
